


狩猎之夜

by remia233



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: alpha会在狩猎季猎捕Omega，但是……究竟谁是猎物呢？





	狩猎之夜

狩猎之夜

 

威尔逊觉得今天晚上他真是天杀的走运。就在街尾的巷子里，他发现了一个男孩儿，一个正处于发情期的Omega。最近正是狩猎季，Omega可不该就那么在夜里瞎逛。

这里摆着好几个垃圾桶，没来得及回收的垃圾们发出令人作呕的臭味。而就在这臭味的背后，威尔逊闻到了一丝Omega的信息素。十分微弱，压抑着，但相当诱人，像是封存在玻璃罐子里的糖果。

威尔逊踹开那几个垃圾桶，他在小巷深处发现了那个男孩。他看上去吓坏了，穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤，蹲在墙角瞪大了眼睛看着威尔逊。

这会是个美味的小家伙，威尔逊想。

“嘿，孩子，你怎么了？”他不想吓跑了这个男孩，于是故意问道。

男孩几乎快哭起来：“我……我不知道！我……我本来要回家的，但是我遇到几个人，然后、然后……他们想捂住我的嘴……我、我跑了……”

男孩话说的磕磕绊绊地，但威尔逊却了然地笑起来。

狩猎季的老把戏了。一点儿诱导剂就能让Omega顺利地进入发情，那会让狩猎变得有意思多了。一个稍微有点儿脑子的Omega都知道避开这种时节出门，尤其是别在夜里。而有的alpha甚至喜欢结伴进行狩猎。

“我不知道我怎么了！”男孩紧紧抱住自己的胳膊，蜷缩着蹲在靠墙的角落里，满脸的惊恐和无助。

啊……第一次热潮。

威尔逊更兴奋了。这是一个刚成年分化的Omega，难怪他显得这么笨拙，也难怪他闻起来这么美味却还没受到标记。

“别怕，”威尔逊说着，走到男孩身边，做出安抚样子，“我只是想帮你。”

“我……我很热。”

“哦，我知道我知道，”威尔逊蹲下来，将手掌放在放在男孩儿肩上。他缓慢地释放出信息素，他能感觉到男孩儿抖了一下，然后在他信息素的包围之下顺从地放松了身体。

“先生……我很害怕……”男孩儿看上去快哭了，求助一般，抬眼看向威尔逊。

“别怕，孩子。我不会伤害你的。”

暂时不会，威尔逊笑着想。

“你站得起来么？”威尔逊的手像是攀附植物的藤蔓，沿着男孩儿的肩膀和胳膊慢慢往下挪去。他满意地感觉到男孩儿在他手掌下颤抖，带着浓烈的信息素的味道。

在他的手摸到男孩儿腰上时，男孩儿发出了一声小小的呻吟，听上去诱人又甜蜜。

威尔逊舔了舔嘴唇：“我来帮你好不好？我会让你好起来的。”

他放出来的信息素浓郁到男孩儿快要不能呼吸了。男孩儿紧紧抓着他的手，哆嗦着想要拒绝他。

“不、不要……请不要这样，先生……我、我……”男孩儿口齿不清地说着，他隐约察觉到了眼前这个男人想做什么。他听说过那些发情期的alpha往往会丧失理智，粗鲁，甚至于残酷地对待落在他们手上的Omega。这甚至还是合法的。

男孩儿现在觉得自己下身胀痛，后穴传来湿黏的触感。他根本没力气反抗，宛如砧板上的肉块。于是他只好祈求眼前的alpha还能恪守一些人性和道义，能看在他软弱的哀求上放他一条活路。

“求您了先生，我、我不想这样！”他甚至哭了起来，眼泪一个劲儿地往外冒，濡湿了他苍白的脸。

但威尔逊见了这状况之后已经失去了再伪装的耐心。他瞧得出男孩儿已经发现了他的企图，所以干脆懒得再把这好人的戏码演下去了。他强硬地抓住男孩儿的衣襟：“乖一点儿，孩子。你不想我现在把你拖出去吧？要知道，现在可是狩猎季。一个没被标记过又正好发情的Omega孤身一人在街上……会发生什么呢？我也很好奇。”

威尔逊笑起来。他的恐吓很管用。这个年轻的Omega已经吓傻了，连挣扎也忘了，直愣愣地瞪着一双大眼睛看着他，像只跌落陷阱的小动物。

“当个乖孩子，我会温柔一点的。”威尔逊说着，伸手从男孩儿的卫衣下面探进去，触摸到了那年轻又紧致的肉体。他推高了那卫衣，露出男孩儿的胸膛来。

男孩儿有些瘦了，胸膛也是一片羸弱的白，常年不见阳光似得。那两粒小小的乳头因为紧张和夜里的凉风而开始挺立起来。威尔逊张嘴咬上了其中一边，嘬得啧啧有声，时不时用牙齿轻轻啮咬。

“哈啊！先生！唔……那、那里……”男孩儿慌张起来，轻轻挣动着。但背后就是砖墙，并没有给他躲避的余地。而他那点儿动静，威尔逊甚至没有去压制的念头，只是专心地舔弄着那乳头，引得男孩儿不住呜咽。

终于，威尔逊觉得过足了嘴上的瘾，才退开来，看着那被自己舔弄得红肿的乳头。男孩儿细细地抽泣着，胸膛也跟着小小的起伏。

威尔逊摸了一把男孩儿的脸：“好了，别哭太大声了。我们不想把别的alpha招来对不对？”

男孩儿闻声忙摇了摇头。

威尔逊心里窃喜至极，觉得自己当真是捡到宝了。这么温顺又柔弱的Omega，简直美味得让他热血沸腾。

他伸手去解男孩的牛仔裤。虽然男孩儿怕得不敢动弹，但并不妨碍威尔逊的动作。他三两下扒下了男孩儿的裤子，露出那白皙的双腿来。

“呜……”男孩儿在自己的下身暴露在空气中的时候忍不住小小的呜咽了一声，但随即他又看到威尔逊冲他做了个噤声的手势，忙用两手牢牢捂住了自己的嘴，似乎是想到了威尔逊用来恐吓他的可怕景象。

男孩儿乖地像只无害又柔弱的小狗。威尔逊很是满意。他伸手揉捏着男孩儿的屁股，那盈满指缝的臀肉带给了他极大的满足感，以至于他忍不住一而再再而三地揪住那臀肉揉搓，留下了深深的指痕。男孩儿缩在他身下，捂着自己的嘴，眼泪止不住地往外流。当威尔逊的手指探到穴口时，他整个人都绷紧了，两条大腿止不住地哆嗦。

“别怕，我会轻一点的。”威尔逊把男孩儿从他躲藏的角落拖出来一点，好让他能躺在地上，两腿大开地将那入口呈现在自己面前。

威尔逊光是探入一个指节就已经发觉了那处湿黏不堪，正往外淌着水。这让他兴奋不已。

“操，你真是一个很棒的婊子。”他忍不住骂了脏话，那个男孩儿用一种无助又委屈的眼光看着他。

他轻易地将两根手指插了进去。男孩儿的腿夹紧了他，连腰也挺了起来。一声拔高了的呻吟被男孩自己牢牢捂在了嘴里。

“好了好了，别这么着急，小子。马上就给你。”威尔逊说着，解开了自己的裤子，露出硬热的阴茎。他握着自己的阴茎，将那前端抵住穴口磨蹭了两下，沾了那湿滑的淫液，便凶恶地往里贯入。

头一次经历性事的身体反应生涩又敏感，在威尔逊进入的时候绞得紧紧的，完全不懂得放松，于是肠壁被那阴茎缓缓挤开。男孩儿绷紧身体的抵抗在男人的侵入面前显得毫无意义。他还未经人事的后穴就在这污秽的垃圾箱后面被人给给狠狠操开了。

似乎是觉得听不见男孩儿的声音让威尔逊觉得有些扫兴，他拉开了男孩儿的手。于是那甜腻而微弱的哀求就从男孩儿嘴里流淌而出。

“哈啊……呜呜……先生、啊……疼……求您了！轻一点！啊……”即使是这种时候，他还叫着威尔逊先生，那让威尔逊心里腾起一股灼热的兴奋。他的动作也愈发粗暴了起来。

少年被他操得连连哀求，但他所有的请求都被威尔逊置若罔闻。他求他慢一点，威尔逊反而加快了操干的速度，整个后巷都听得见那臀肉撞击在威尔逊胯部的声响，还带着粘腻的水声。他求威尔逊轻一点，威尔逊反而狠力地抓住他的腰，用了蛮力地把自己的阴茎往那小洞里插，恨不得连两个睾丸也塞进去一般。

Omega的哀求和软弱都成了alpha在性爱上的甜美调味品。男孩儿像是只被献祭的羔羊一样，被这个粗鲁的alpha吃干抹净了。

但同时，这粗暴的性爱平复了男孩儿的热潮。他那烫人的体温终于退却了些，只是脸颊上还泛着红，连带着眼角也因为哭泣而有些绯色。他甚至从男人凶狠的动作里渐渐尝到了欢愉的滋味。

那阴茎狠狠插入他之前那瘙痒不止的后穴，把他填的满满的。每一下都能感受那炽热的阴茎深深地埋进体内，像是连内脏都给撞击到了，带来一种震荡般的美妙滋味。威尔逊操得他手脚都没了力气，只知道张着嘴只喘气。那浓烈的alpha信息素冲击着他的大脑，撕扯着他的神经，让他眼前一阵一阵地发黑。他一度以为自己晕了过去。

起初还在哀求的他渐渐发出了动听的呻吟，像是在渴求更多。

“先生……先生，再、再快一点……求您……”男孩儿哀哀地请求道。

“妈的，你真是个天生的婊子。”威尔逊狠捏了一把男孩儿的屁股。

威尔逊的结快要成型了，他保持着操干的节奏，俯下身去，低头想要咬住男孩儿的脖颈，准备给予这个温顺听话的Omega一个标记作为奖励。男孩儿也乖巧地环住了他的脖子，侧过头，献上自己。

威尔逊知道自己临近高潮，而那被他操得哭泣的男孩儿已经不自觉地痉挛着，夹在两人之间的阴茎喷出些许精液。就在威尔逊张开了嘴，将牙齿抵住男孩儿脖子上的腺体时，突然响起了一声枪响。威尔逊直接泄了出来，然后倒在了男孩儿身上。

男孩儿剧烈地喘息着，试图从那过于激烈的高潮中回过神来。当他平静下来时，之前那浓郁的信息素已经散去了不少，他嗅到了空气里还没散去的精液混杂着腐烂垃圾的臭味。他有些厌恶地皱了眉头，将趴在自己身上的alpha一把推开。

威尔逊的尸体倒在地上，刚射完精的阴茎还硬着，从男孩儿体内滑了出来。他脑袋上有一个弹孔，另一侧被崩开一个大洞，脑浆和血混合着淌下来。

男孩儿坐起来，舔了舔沾到自己嘴边的血。他砸了砸嘴，仿佛是在辨认这其中的滋味儿。然后他呼了一口气，露出了惬意而满足的笑容。

男孩儿穿好了自己的衣服，将那不起眼的小手枪揣进了卫衣口袋里。他的热潮已经得到了褪去，发情期想要经历的性爱也已经得到了满足。他站起来，用卫衣袖子擦了擦脸，像是刚吃完了午餐罐头而在洗脸的猫。

也许到了明天人们才会发现那个倒霉的alpha的尸体。也许他有爱人或者说喜欢的人。不过，那又有什么关系呢。没人会追查这事情的。毕竟，这可是合法又合理的。

这可是狩猎季呀。

男孩儿轻声哼着不知名的曲调，走出了这阴暗的小巷。


End file.
